


Striking A Pose

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M, Hands, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they end up in those poses for Farscape Publicity Shots? And what were they thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking A Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here, have a picspam of inappropriateness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73877) by 65pigeons. 



> Setting: Farscape Season Four publicity photo session.
> 
> Inspired by 65Pigeons wonderful ‘Picspam of Inappropriateness’, which was in turn inspired by all those eyebrow-raising, draw-droppingly hot Farscape publicity photos.
> 
> Not betad because…. Sorry, just not betad. Written and posted on the same day.
> 
> Disclaimer. As ever: Not true, no real people here. All presented just for your entertainment.

It always amazed Claudia how easily she and Ben could slip back into character as John and Aeryn. Almost as easily as they found it to slip into each other’s personal space and from there into each other’s arms. They just had to put on the black leather outfits, get within arms’ length of each other and hotness seemed to follow like night after day, even if it was just a publicity photo shoot like the one they were presently engaged in.

She really needed this shoot. She needed the licence it afforded her to get up close and personal with Ben. There hadn’t been nearly enough action between their characters on set this season for her liking. Not nearly enough to satisfy her deep-seated Ben addiction. Of course, some of the poses they were being encouraged to strike today were helping to make up for her prolonged lack-of-Ben just a tiny bit, just as she knew that they would. Over the years every publicity photo shoot for the show had ended up much the same. Although everything had to be kept within the boundaries of what was family friendly, someone had always wanted more, had been just dying to get at least one shot of them which threatened to self-combust. This photographer was no different. Of course, there was still a long way to go before her thirst for more Ben was slaked, but, as far as today went, everything was going just tickety-boo.

Ben rolled a strand of her hair between finger and thumb, encouraged by a lopsided grin and a touch on his arm from her. “That’s great,” the photographer encouraged them. “A bit of flirting always makes the shots look better.” A bit of flirting? Claudia almost laughed out loud. Wait till he gets a load of us, she thought.

Ben looked gorgeous in his Black T And Leather Pants. He was leaning against a rough wall, his smiling features openly admiring the way she filled out her matching Black Tank And Leather Pants, encouraging her as she invaded his personal space. He was more than happy to be crowded by her. She could tell how happy as one of his hands settled on her weapons belt, the other on her hip, gently tugging her in towards him.

“That’s right Ben, grab her belt and pull her in a bit closer,” the photographer encouraged them. Claudia steadied herself against the wall, placing her left hand behind his head as their hips began to bump, legs rubbing together through thick leather, bodies separated only by two layers of black cotton.

“You’re lookin’ nice today,” Ben told her in a whispered half growl, probably too quietly for the photographer to make out the exact words. He inhaled heavily. “Love your perfume.”

“Superb! Now move a bit closer!” the photographer demanded loudly, snapping away as he spoke.

“Thanks,” She murmured back to Ben, her left hand dropping onto his shoulder, even as she felt his right hand gently cup her ass, pulling her in.  “You’re looking pretty good yourself.”

“That top suits you,” Ben continued with the silvery-tongued compliments.

“You’re only saying that because you like staring at my boobs,” she laughed softly.

“OK,” the photographer called out to them, lowering his camera. “Let’s try something else. Ben, let Claudia lean against the wall, then spoon up behind her.” Ben let go of her and moved aside.  She leant forwards, placed her left hand high on the wall and her right forearm braced vertically against the wall, her hand resting at eye level.

“What’s not to like?” Ben replied, lacing the fingers of their left hands together as he leant into her. ”Your boobs are out-of-this-world.” She suppressed a shiver of lust as his thickly muscled right arm curled round her, his hand resting low on her abdomen, pulling their hips close together. Their position meant his bulge was pushed hard between her buttocks. She could feel him stiffening, growing harder and larger. She could also feel her body responding, nipples hardening, starting to press out through the fabric of her top. She half wondered if they’d show on the photographs. Not that she really cared, not with how Ben was making her feel at that moment.

“Fabulous!” the photographer encouraged, snapping happily away. Claudia leant forwards, just a touch. The effect was exactly what she had hoped it might be: Ben leant harder into her, his weight bearing down on her back, forcing his hips tighter against her butt.

“Mmm,” she responded with an appreciative, low rumbling breath.

“Fantastic!” The photographer announced, although he seemed suddenly distracted, fiddling with something on his camera, paying them almost no attention. That was fine by Claudia. “Ummm.”

“You did that deliberately, missy,” Ben’s breath was sultry: hot, slow and deep, fogging up her ear.

“You complaining?” She snorted, leaning forward another fraction of an inch. He couldn’t help but press harder against her. A low growl escaped Ben’s throat.

“Guys,” The photographer called out, still fiddling with his camera and already starting to turn away from them. “I gotta change cameras. Back in a mo.”

“Maybe we ought to…”  Ben began, grinding gently against her ass as the photographer left the set. “Take five?” His hand slipped lower, between the tops of her legs, and his fingers started to slowly rub backwards and forwards across her, through her leather trousers.

“Nah,” Claudia tightened the lacing between the fingers of their left hands. “You’re better off staying put. Keep that thing of yours out of camera-shot.” She rolled her hips almost imperceptibly against him, relishing the feel of him pushing back against her with ever-growing vigour.

“That’s not helping,” His protest was half hearted and they both knew it: She could feel that he was getting off on this as much as she was.

“Oh honey, I so beg to differ!” she laughed back. Ben thrust his hips hard towards her in reply, pushing her against his fingers, making her gasp with pleasure.

The sound of footsteps returning cast an unwelcome shadow across proceedings.

“I think the camera guy is coming back,” she gasped. At least Ben was discreet enough to pull his hand a few inches back up onto her abdomen and to stop the rocking of his hips.

“So, you doin’ anything later?” Ben enquired, his nose still whiffling through her hair.

“Oh, not much,” She shrugged a shoulder. Beyond that there was barely any movement on either side now. Not that there really needed to be. The pose they were both still holding was intimate enough just on its own. “Drinks. Dinner. You.”

“Great. Meet you in the bar at 7,” he chuckled, just as the photographer walked back in, clutching a different camera.  He didn’t need to say which bar – they both knew well enough. It was the one five miles away that they had used several times before for discrete rendezvous. “Wear a black tank top.”

“Fantastic! Love the pose!” The photographer hefted his camera and nodded to indicate he was going to begin taking pictures again.

“Of course,” Claudia chuckled out her reply as the flash started to blink again. “So long as you wear a black T.”

 

The end


End file.
